1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fasteners and, more particularly, to connectors used to attach support posts for road signs, guardrails, luminaires, and other objects to a support structure and, in addition, to a connector system utilizing these connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant's prior patents in this field, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,319, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,066, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,222, adequately describe the field of application of the present disclosure. Each of these issued patents is incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Briefly, highway signs, fences, luminaires, and guardrails frequently utilize a two-part support system in which a stub post anchored in the ground with one end projecting several inches above the ground forms a base for attachment of a signpost, light pole, guardrail, and the like. A mounting flange is formed on or attached to the projecting end of the stub post. The companion support post has a corresponding flange that is then bolted to the stub post flange.
Federal and state requirements regarding the installation of signposts, luminaires, guardrails, power poles, and the like impose certain requirements on the mounting structures used for these installations. For example, a rigid mounting assembly must be able to resist wind loads and light impacts while at the same time failing at a predetermined load, such as from a vehicle impact, to minimize damage to the support post and the vehicle and to reduce injuries.
Applicant's breakaway connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,319 has been widely recognized as facilitating these objectives. This connector has a breakpoint formed between two shoulders that bear against the respective stub post and support post or flanges to provide support while at the same time allowing the connector to break at the breakpoint when subjected to a load from any lateral direction. One disadvantage of the breakaway connector is that it is typically formed as a single integrated piece. As such, the connector can accommodate only one size of fastener (nut or bolt) and only one size of installation. In addition, there is no ability to provide for additional breakpoints, and the entire connector must be replaced in the event of damage to only a portion of the connector. In order to accomplish the foregoing, multiple connectors of different variations would have to be constructed and available for use, resulting in increased costs and material usage.